Aprendiendo a aceptar a Kyouko
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Kyouko empieza a creer por razones ilógicas que le gusta a Chizuru y se lo va a decir a Yui, mientras que Chitose trata que Chizuru sea menos repelente con Kyouko aún si tiene que correr peligro su vida. Oneshot


**Advertencia: **Ohayo, Yuruyuri está empezando... quiero decir, este oneshot de Yuruyuri está empezando.

**Aprendiendo a aceptar a Kyouko**

-¡Chizurun!- iba nuevamente Kyouko de cariñosa, pero una vez más Chizuru la repele.

-¡Fea!

Chitose no hacía sino ver a cierta distancia esa escena que no era nueva según recordaba, aunque no era difícil recordar de dónde.

-Oh vaya, es una lástima que Toshino-san no logre llevarse ver con Chizuru. Ojalá pudieran llevarse mejor...- la idea que todo el mundo sabe bien pasa por la cabeza de la gemela alegre- ¡Un momento! Tal vez si Toshino-san y Chizuru se pudieran llevar mejor...- se quita con gracia y habilidad los lentes.

* * *

**Mente de Chitose**

Aparecen Kyouko y Chizuru bajo sábanas y semidesnudas. Kyouko tenía una dulce sonrisa y se encontraba encima de una Chizuru muy sonrojada y con un gesto menos serio del habitual.

-Vamos, Chizuruuuuuuun, no seas tan tímida.

-Sólo puedes ver un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo quiero más que sólo un poco, baby.

* * *

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Chitose sufre una copiosa hemorragia que igual disfruta en gran forma por lo sensual que le pareció aquella fantasía. Por unos breves minutos había ignorado a Kyouko persiguiendo a Chizuru que le ponía cara de asco. Antes de hacer nada, Chitose aprovecha para usar un pañuelo de uno de los últimos paquetes que le había regalado Akari y se tapa la nariz, cuando de pronto Chizuru tropieza con una grieta en el pavimento y cae en el preciso momento en que Kyouko finalmente la alcanza y también tropieza precisamente encima de ella. El resultado del imprevisto fue que ambas chicas estaban juntas en el suelo mirándose directamente a los ojos, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y las manos de una chica se entrelazaba involuntariamente con las manos de la otra, y para remate Kyouko adentró accidentalmente un poco su rodilla dentro de la falda de la gemela kuudere.

-Ouch, avisa antes de tirarte al suelo a descansar, Chizuru.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- es lo primero que es capaz de decir al saber de lo cerca que estaba de sentir la rodilla entre sus piernas- Mejor te bajas de m...

-¡AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!- Chitose en apenas un instante sangra tanto que algunas personas que estaban cerca (y no se habían dado cuenta de la situación entre Kyouko y Chizuru, por cierto) se asustan al creer que de alguna manera Chitose había sido herida de gravedad- Chizuru y Toshino-san... no creí que tan rápido... Esperen un momento... esto puede ser mejor todavía...- acerca su temblorosa mano para quitarse otra vez los lentes.

-¡No lo hagas, onee-san!

-¡Tsunami de sangre! ¡Huyan por sus vidas!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Kyouko.

Ya Chitose se quita con éxito los lentes, empezando a visualizar toda una gama de imágenes censuradas por la salud de la audiencia y para que nadie diga que Yuruyuri es un anime hentai, pero sí se escuchan risillas traviesas de parte de Kyouko y gemidos descontrolados de Chizuru. El resultado era obvio; Chitose eleva su hemorragia hasta su máxima expresión, bañando así a más de un presente en sangre, incluyendo obviamente a Kyouko y Chizuru.

-¡Onee-san!- de un solo movimiento tira a Kyouko a un lado y va al rescate de su hermana.

-¡Eso dolió!- se queja la rubia al ver un ligero raspón en su rodilla, pero pronto se levanta y va a ver también a Chitose.

Muchas personas se congregan alrededor de las gemelas para ver lo que había ocurrido. Chizuru simplemente no les hacía caso y procuró tapar la nariz de su gemela para prevenir otro sangrado. Kyouko por su parte se queda entre la multitud viendo con casi la misma emoción cómo una gemela ayudaba a la otra, y una vez que acaba se junta con ellas y trata de ayudar a Chitose, a lo que Chizuru la vuelve a repeler.

-Tú aléjate.

-Vamos, Chizuru. No puedes ser tan amarga conmigo, y es que soy super adorable y violable...

-Sólo eres fea- eso desanimó bastante a Kyouko mientras Chizuru se llevaba como podía a su hermana.

Fue una experiencia bochornosa en opinión de Chizuru, casi acaba siendo "abusada" por la chica que menos le agradaba de toda la escuela enfrente de su hermana. No comprendía cómo podía haber alguien tan desagradable. Por un instante se sacudió todos esos pensamientos y se apresuró a llevar a la moribunda (pero sonriente) Chitose.

* * *

**Departamento de Yui**

La mejor amiga de Kyouko se hallaba descansando después de una intensa jornada de limpieza en su casa, cosa que había motivado que regresara por su cuenta aunque le había avisado con anterioridad a Kyouko y Chinatsu (adivinen a quién olvidó). Todo lo que quedaba era adelantar tarea antes de la hora de cenar, pero de pronto alguien toca el timbre. Fastidiada como estaba, va a ver de quién se trataba, y tal como esperaba resultaba ser Kyouko.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Kyouko?- pregunta Yui por el comunicador.

-Es que quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio ahora mismo.

-¿Muy serio? Tiene que ser realmente grave para que veas algo con seriedad, así que puedes pasar- Yui abre la puerta y Kyouko pasa directamente al refrigerador a buscador su ron con pasas- ¿No dijiste que tenías algo serio de qué hablarme- pregunta enfadada por lo relajada que se muestra de pronto su amiga.

-Oh, lo siento- en sólo dos cucharadas se acaba el ron con pasas, a lo que Yui sólo la ve con una gota en la cabeza-. Quería hablarte acerca de Chizuru...- Yui alza una ceja- Creo que le gusto, ¿me captas?

-Claro que lo capto- Yui se da un facepalm y se va al sofá a descansar un poco los pies-. Realmente no sé qué tienes para que nuevamente estés fantaseando con ella si sólo sabes molestarla. Estoy segura de que se llevarían mejor si tan solo no la fastidiaras tanto.

-Te lo estoy diciendo muy enserio, Yui. Hace poco ella me pegó- a Yui le sale otra gota en la cabeza.

-¿Y eso qué tiene? Ni que fuera la primera vez que Chizuru te pega...

-Pero esta vez me pegó de una forma especial, puedo detectarlo en el aire.

-¿Puedes o pudiste?- Yui se muestra asustada de que Kyouko hiciera algún chiste tonto y maleducado del aroma del lugar.

-Pude, tienes razón. Pero la cosa es que Chizuru está enamorada de mí, si hasta me llamó fea y todo.

-Ya deja de sacar tantas conclusiones absurdas por algo que Chizuru hace o dice cada vez que te ve. Mejor regresa a tu... ¿Eso en tu ropa es sangre?

-Realmente te tardaste en darte cuenta. Estás un poco tonta, Yui- aquel comentario hizo que la anfitriona se sintiera enojada.

-Es que no sabía que Akari había tenido un accidente o algo, pero dime qué ocurrió para que te bañara en sangre.

-Te equivocas, esta sangre no es de Akari- Yui se muestra perpleja porque ya sabía la respuesta-. Es que Chitose estuvo fantaseando, y estoy segura que su fantasía era sobre Chizuru y yo...

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- las pupilas de Yui se contraen casi hasta desaparecen entre el mar vacío de luz en que se tornaron los irises- Si Chitose tuvo una de esas fantasías sobre ti con Chizuru... Ahora sí estoy pensando que entre ustedes dos puede haber algo.

-¿No te lo dije yo?

-Me pregunto cómo se lo tomará Chizuru si Chitose le dice en qué estaba pensando.

* * *

**Casa de Chitose y Chizuru**

No tenía idea de dónde, pero Chizuru se las arregló para sacar fuerzas y llevar a su gemela hasta la casa, y luego de eso le cambia la ropa porque el uniforme estaba bañado en sangre y la acostó en su cama para que descansara. Chizuru se queda un momento sentada al lado de su hermana por si iba a necesitar algo, después de todo ella siempre la dejaba estar a su lado en casi todo momento y sería cruel no demostrarle su cariño e intenciones de ayudar en un momento como ese a pesar de que sabía que aquella hemorragia la tuvo por Kyouko y ella. Podía comprender que su hermana tuviera fantasías raras, pero jamás había pensado que le ocurriría esto, no lo podía asimilar con tanta facilidad. Chitose se despierta finalmente y mira a su hermana algo concentrada y preocupada.

-Chizuru, ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunta con un hilo de voz por sentirse aún algo débil.

-Onee-san, ¿porqué insistes en que me haga amiga de "ella"?- Chitose comprende inmediatamente y se sienta con algo de dificultad, por lo que Chizuru la tiene que ayudar.

-Es que no conoces a Toshino-san y lo divertida que puede ser- Chizuru no parece entender bien lo que dice su gemela-. Gracias a Toshino-san he tenido excelentes fantasías con Ayano-chan y Funami-san, es refrescante aún en los peores momentos verlas juntas, ya lo verás mañana.

-Yo no quiero estar con esa fea, yo sólo quiero ayudarte- Chitose sonríe ligeramente.

-Entonces supongo que me puedes empezar a ayudar haciendo la cena, Chizuru. Realmente tengo mucha hambre.

-Ahí voy, onee-san- Chizuru va al trote a la cocina y empieza a hacer la comida para ambas.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

En un extremo del pasillo de la escuela se encontraban las dos gemelas caminando juntas para buscar a Kyouko, o mejor dicho Chitose la buscaba, porque Chizuru no se sentía tan animada a verla. En el otro extremo estaban Kyouko y Yui buscando a Chizuru, Yui porque sentía mucha más curiosidad de la que quería demostrar, mientras que Kyouko iba en plan Casanova.

-Ya vas a ver que Chizuru caerá ante mis encantos esta vez, Yui- asegura Kyouko con aires de conquistadora.

-Sólo no te pases o de lo contrario acabará mal.

Finalmente ambas parejas se encuentran, y Kyouko da un paso al frente, saca su celular y pone un ringtone de una música de seducción.

-Hola, Chizuru. Seguro que me extrañaste- dice con voz muy femenina, sacando una gota en la cabeza de Yui.

-Ahí vamos otra vez.

-Buenos días Funami-san, Toshino-san- saluda muy afable Chitose alzando una mano.

-Buenos días- saluda Chizuru mirando únicamente a Yui.

-Vamos, Chizuru. Olvidemos a toda esta plebe y estemos juntas en algún lugar apartado- Kyouko se atraviesa en la vista de Chizuru, a lo que ella responde repeliédola de nuevo.

-Ya dije yo que esto iba a terminar mal- Yui se va al lado de Chitose.

Kyouko salta unas cuantas veces más sobre Chizuru con el mismo resultado. Yui miraba algo fastidiada y Chitose estaba fascinada y esperaba que Kyouko lograra alcanzar a Chizuru. En eso se quita los lentes y empieza la fantasía.

* * *

**Mente de Chitose**

Chizuru y Kyouko corrían muy alegres con las ropas algo aflojadas a modo que se les veía un poco la ropa interior por el solitario pasillo. De pronto Kyouko alcanza a Chizuru y la abraza con firmeza contra su cuerpo.

-N-no seas brusca conmigo, Kyouko linda.

-No te preocupes, por ti yo hago lo que sea- poco a poco acerca sus labios a los de Chizuru.

-Quiero volver a jugar contigo- fue lo último que dijo Chizuru antes de acercar también sus labios.

* * *

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Yui ve a Chitose sangrar profusamente por la nariz, muestra fehaciente de que Kyouko no bromeaba con lo que había dicho el día anterior. Inmediatamente trata de buscar pañuelos para ayudar a la gemela alegre, ignorando de momento lo que ocurría entre Kyouko y Chizuru.

-¡Resiste un momento, Chitose! Ya te voy a ayudar.

Chizuru ya se estaba cansando de repeler una y otra vez a Kyouko, pero esta no se rendía en sus intentos de que Chizuru se confesara enamorada de ella. En aquel proceso se vuelve a acercar demasiado a Chizuru para darle un beso francés (ustedes saben a qué me refiero), a lo que Chizuru le responde con un golpe directo en el rostro que la manda a volar... directamente hacia Yui.

Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta, Kyouko volaba hacia Yui, y ella volteaba lentamente a ver a Kyouko acercándose y no logra esquivarla, el resultado es la misma escena que hubo entre Chizuru y Kyouko, sólo que esta vez Yui y Kyouko estaban abrazadas y la rodilla de la rubia estaba más dentro de la falda de Yui, logrando así un pequeño gemido de ella. Chitose siente que la sangre se le estaba drenando por la nariz, pero antes de perder la consciencia corre a su hermana.

-¡Quítate los lentes, Chizuru!

-¿Qué estás diciendo, onee-san?

-¡Quítate los lentes! Este es el momento indicado que te había dicho- Chitose se quita los lentes y también se los quita a su hermana.

* * *

**Mente de Chitose y Chizuru**

-¡No lo hagas, Kyouko-sama!- rogaba Yui porque la rubia estaba a la mitad de quitarle la ropa.

-No tienes opción, Yui. Tú eres mía- con una mano toma el mentón de Yui y la mira traviesa a los ojos.

-D-de acuerdo... Si es contigo supongo que está bien que me hagas lo que quieras- Yui vuelve hacia atrás su rostro para descubrir su cuello.

-Eres toda una perversilla y no lo quieres admitir, jujujuju- Kyouko se relame un par de veces los labios y toca con la yema de los dedos el delicado cuello de Kyouko, sacando algunos tiernos pero profundos gemidos que parecían hacer eco-. Es hora de comerte, Yui. Buen provecho.

* * *

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Chizuru empieza a babear mares por aquella fantasía con Kyouko y Yui. Las dos accidentadas no pasan ese detalle por alto y se levantan rápidamente.

-¡No es lo que tú crees, Chizuru! ¡Fue esta tonta de Kyouko la que cayó sobre mí!- trataba de excusarse Yui sudando mares también.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Chizuru? Las fantasías tienen que ser entre tú y yo- refunfuña Kyouko al lado de Yui.

-Onee-san tenía razón, fantasear contigo es más divertido de lo que me imaginaba- Chizuru se pone los lentes y mira fijamente a Kyouko-. La verdad es que te he juzgado mal, no es que no te crea del todo desagradable- a Kyouko la invade una sombra azul y a Yui le sale una gota en la cabeza-, pero también es genial cuando estás encima de otras. Espero verte así algunas veces más- a Kyouko se le ilumina el rostro y se acerca a Chizuru.

-¿Entonces podemos ser amigas, Chizuru?

-¿No la intentabas conquistar, Kyouko?- pregunta Yui algo contrariada.

-No creo que podamos ser mejores amigas, pero me parece... bien- Chizuru le extiende la mano a Kyouko, pero ella se lanza a abrazarla y la acaba repeliendo otra vez-. Mejor no te pases conmigo.

-Igual creo que valió la pena- Kyouko alza un pulgar como si hubiese salido victoriosa en sus intentos.

Ya todo parecía ir bien, Kyouko y Chizuru por una vez estaban logrando un progreso en acercarse mutuamente, y Yui suspiraba contenta a pesar de todo. De pronto Chizuru voltea a ver atrás y no encuentra a Chitose.

-¿Dónde estás, onee-san?

-¡Oh no, Chitose!- Yui señala a la otra gemela tirada en el suelo en medio de un lago de sangre y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Vamos equipo, tenemos que salvar a Chitose de ella misma!- Kyouko toma un brazo de Chitose y trata de cargarla, e inmediatamente Yui y Chizuru se unen al rescate.

-Llevemos a onee-san a la enfermería rápido.

-No importa si no puedo sangrar más, esta cosecha a sido sinceramente genial- dijo Chitose con un hilo de voz-. Qué lástima que no le dije a Ayano-chan para que se uniera.

**Fin**

* * *

Este marca el fin de una pausa algo larga que he tenido por semana santa. A ver qué tal es esta historia, pero está claro que espero que les guste. Si tienen alguna otra sugerencia la acepto, pero por ahora seguiré trabajando en otras historias y esperando PM y reviews.

Hasta otra


End file.
